2013.05.10 - Unwelcomed Advice
The gallery, simply named METAL is small, but prestigious. Its exhibits are only the finest in metalworking sculptures with the occasional appropriately-themed painting here and there. It has been the home to several high-profile touring exhibits and boasts a collection worth a fortune. This afternoon, it's cocktails and canapes to unveil a new exhibit of works created using entirely prototype technology from various tech firms. Every firm that donated pieces (occasionally stripped to protect trade secrets) was given an invite to the exclusive invite with all of the artists (many quite famous) in attendance. It's not an event that would bring the bigwigs out were it an evening event (those are usually reserved for networking events and big-ticket charities) but what muckymuck in the tech industry wouldn't take an excuse to dart off work early on a Friday for free food and drink, while putting in face-time at an industry-related event? For Howard Stark, it's the perfect size event to get his feet wet again in the world of networking and schmoozing. A lot has changed since 1989, so it's good to start slowly. He's not looking like himself, of course, although the suit he's wearing is one he would have worn previously. Basic black. Classic. Unoffensive. Though on a mop-top twentysomething, it looks a bit out of place. Someone like him should be slightly more with-it. Ahh, appearances. Howard's currently over by a sculpture made out of casings from Stark Industries missiles. They've been fashioned into the shape of a screaming person. Huh. Well now. Good thing they don't make those anymore? After the past couple days, an art gallery event is actually a welcome break for the Hammer industries CEO. While he has only a superficial interest in the art itself, he does enjoy getting a chance to network and possibly rub his colleagues noses in any recent successes. Justin wanders through the gallery, looking for the piece that was constructed from the shell of a radar guidance system that his company donated. He fully plans to have the piece purchased after the show and moved to the Staten Island R&D facility, and is hoping to run into the artist that constructed it. As he wanders through the mingling crowd, Justin draws to a stop in front of the sculpture made of Stark weaponry. He notices the well-dressed if slightly out of place young man, and looks between him and the artwork. "Heh, now that's irony," he offers in his usual snarky tone, "Stark's out of the weapon's business, but that's what he donated?" He motions toward the piece with his right hand somewhat dismissively. He clearly has no idea that the young man is actually associated with Stark in any way, and honestly doesn't expect anyone from his biggest rival's company to actually show up to the event. It's too low-key, so Hammer thinks. The young man keeps facing the sculpture, but glances sidelong at Justin - enough to recognize the Hammer CEO. He's been doing his homework. He's got one hand in his pocket, and the other holding a gin martini. "I think it's an excellent reminder of a path no longer taken. And it's not like there was a need for them anymore." And then he turns and extends his hand. "Howard Stark." Justin is taken aback, but he manages to cover it fairly well. He offers a smile that's not completely genuine, and takes the young man's hand. "Howard Stark? Any relation to the great Howard Stark of Stark Industries?" he asks before introducing himself. "Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries, pleasure to meet you." No, not really a pleasure, but Hammer will fake it. After all, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. If the kid is actually related to Stark Industries, this may offer him an opportunity to garner some intel. "No, no. It's just a huge coincidence," says Howard. Sarcasm is evident. Then, he breaks into a small smile. "I'm Tony's cousin. My mother and Howard were close." So weird to talk about himself in the third person, but he's going to have to get used to it. He sips his drink, then nods back to the sculpture. "Art is supposed to be evocative and not just a PR exercise. We're not this company anymore, and people know that." Art /isn't/ about PR? That's news to Justin. He chuckles lightly before turning to find a server with a tray of wine glasses. He takes one with a nod to the server and returns his attention to Howard. "And I can't thank you enough for not being that company anymore," Hammer says, looking back to the sculpture. "Stark's bold decision opened up a lot of business avenues for me." There's that smile again, bordering on a bit of a sneer. Is there bad blood between the two companies? Absolutely, at least if you ask Hammer. Well, it /is/. But not just that, or people see through it. Which is why Howard is rather proud of whoever chose to donate these parts to the gallery. This particular piece has a more prominent spot in the gallery than the Hammer one, and was also completed by a more well-known artist. "Yes, well. We decided sleeping at night was more important than another few million in the bank. But, always glad to do a colleague a favour." His smile is cheshire. It's very hard to gauge just /how/ sincere he intends to be. He's awfully confident for a guy who looks just shy of 30. The placement of the artwork in the gallery and the artists who completed the works hasn't gone unnoticed by Justin. He's overshadowed by the Stark empire again, and it's enough to make his blood boil. No matter what he does, or how hard he tries... Burying those thoughts down he offers a slight bow of his head to Howard. "It's appreciated," he replies. "But if you really think about it, we're always going to need weapons. Now more than ever. With all the new threats coming down on this country, we really need to be prepared. Heros are great, but they can't stop everything." There's a hint of resentment in his words that Hammer can't quite strip. "The problem with the weapons business is that it's hard to keep profits what they once were without selling your weapons to dubious organizations. There's no Cold War anymore." A fact that Howard is still adjusting to. "International relations between countries with legitimate governments are relatively stable. It's the small splinter groups that are the biggest market for weapons right now. It must be very hard to make sure you sell enough while keeping those out of the hands who could cost American lives. I don't envy that stress, Mister Hammer." He arches a brow and lifts his glass towards the other man. "But then, what do I know? I'm just a lab rat down in R&D." He smiles that cheshire smile again. Justin doesn't miss the fact that the seeming young man is talking above his years. Especially for a supposed 'lab-rat' from R&D. He chalks it up to the Stark family reputation for having genius-level intellects. Something he claims, but doesn't truly have. At least not on that level. Grinning he nods. "It is a lot of stress, but I feel that I'm truly working for the better of this country." Honest words from Mr. Hammer, for once. While he's obviously just as motivated by money and fame, he really does think what he's doing is for the better of the country on some level. Taking a sip from his wine glass, Justin changes the subject of the conversation. "So what division are you working in? Stark Industries has a pretty wide scope." Howard quirks a brow and chuckles softly. "Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Call me a baker because I've got my hands in lots of pies." An old joke, one he was fond of using back in the day. "I've only just come to work for Stark, actually. I'd been doing my own thing for awhile, but Tony convinced me to participate in the family business." Hammer doesn't miss the fact that his question was pretty much dodged. Smart kid, avoiding specifics. "Oh? What were you working on before you went to Stark? Anything I may have heard of?" he asks, still fishing for more specifics. He'd love to know where the kid's specialties lie, and try to see what sort of new mental muscle his biggest rival has pulled in. He shifts his weight a bit and glances around, unable to stand still for any length of time. Howard Stark knows how this game is played. He played it for decades. Hell, he made up some of the rules of engagement. "Classified, I'm afraid." And Justin can make of that what he will. "Let's just say that Tony and I have quite a lot in common." Classified. Justin just nods, taking another sip of wine. He hadn't really expected any other answer, but it was worth a shot. The kid's really good at the question and dodge chess game they have going, and Justin takes note of that. "Getting caught up in clandestine projects must run in the family," Hammer says after a moment of looking at the sculpture in silence. Another subject change, "So, is Stark planning on buying any of the art on display today? If I recall Anthony has quite the fine art collection." So does Hammer, with several pieces on display in museums and in his offices, but it isn't nearly the caliber of Tony Stark's collection. "I wouldn't know. He and I talk about a lot of things, but I have to say, art isn't one of them." Howard lifts a shoulder. "What about you? What's coming down the pipeline for you? Any new and exciting government contracts?" Two can play at the conversation industrial espionage game. He fishes the olives from the bottom of his martini and pops them in his mouth. If Stark Jr. isn't going to give up anything, neither is Justin. Rocking back on his heals lightly, he shakes his head. The man seems to fidgit, a lot. "Wouldn't you like to know," he replies in a tone that's somewhat joking, but it also has a bit of an edge to it. "I've got a few things in the works. Let's just say we're doing pretty well right now." Which is the truth. Between a couple of civilian breakthroughs and the tech that was gifted to him not too long ago, Hammer has some pretty good opportunities in front of him. If something catastrophic doesn't happen, that is. And really, the catastrophic is always a distinct possibility in this world of theirs. Howard chuckles not-unkindly at Justin's words, then idly moves on to another piece. It's up to Justin whether he tags along or if that's the end. He seems mostly interested in checking out another piece, rather than avoiding the other man. "Can I give you a little bit of advice, Mister Hammer? Honestly, no games. Advice." If he's not sincere, he's fairly good at sounding like it. The elder Stark knows how to keep a cool head better than his son, and to not let things get to him. The Hammer Industries CEO elects to follow Howard. After all, getting to know the enemy isn'ta bad idea, and he wouldn't mind seeing the other pieces of artwork. Maybe he'll buy more than just the one piece. Maybe he'll buy the Stark piece, just to throw a jab at them. Continuing to sip his wine Justin arches a brow as he walks with Stark. "What might that be?" he responds, a note of suspicion he's unable to hide. This kid's going to give him advice. Really? All of the Starks must have gotten the family arrogance. "I've been reading up, ever since my move over to Stark. I've gotten to know the competitors, the other players in the industries, that sort of thing. I've reviewed everyone's public profiles and images. You could use a bit of a polish on yours. Objectively, of course." Howard waves a hand and stops in front of a volcano made of old MP3 players. "The general public don't buy your weapons, it's true. You sell to the military, primarily. And you make money off the patents of technical innovations stemming from the development of the weapons. Look at Big Oil and see what they do. The general public doesn't buy crude oil. We don't go to Exxon's pumps. But it's still important that the public has a positive perception. Marketing yourself as a weapons manufacturer is a hard sell in times of peace, and a few token charity cash-tosses and the odd hospital wing isn't enough. You want the public behind you when it comes to policy. What you need to do," he says, as he turns to face the other man, "...is show how your work benefits the average American. And I don't mean the whole 'keeping your soldiers safe' angle. Focus on the everyday innovations that have come as a result of your weapons development. Don't use the word 'gun' or 'weapon' in the spot. Like the Big Oil spots that talk about their innovations from technology designed to extract oil, or on their environmental efforts." There's no trace of impatience, no arrogance (other than the presumption that he can offer Justin advice) and the assessment comes across as a sincere one. If he's playing the other, it's hard to work out his game plan. The CEO finishes his wine as he listens to the young Stark's advice. His expression is somewhat flat as he listens to the words. Dammit, he has a point, several actually. They're good ones, too, especially if Justin continues to go along with the whole running for public office plan. His reputation is pretty low and a good part of that is his own doing, because he does precisely what Howard mentioned. His place as a weapon's manufacturer is flaunted a bit too much. The advice would be a lot easier to accept if it hadn't come from his rival's biggest cocky young cousin. If only Hammer knew exactly who he was speaking to... "I'll, keep that in mind," Justin says with a flat tone. "Yeah, good advice there. You've got a good point." "Stark doesn't make weapons anymore, Mister Hammer. But I feel like you still view us as direct competitors. Meanwhile, you've got real competitors nipping at your heels," Howard points over his shoulder to another sculpture sponsored by another defense contractor. "To be blunt and a bit crude, you're showing off what you do like you're walking around with your fly open. If you zip up and imply instead of showing, I think you'd have a better public profile." That comment gets a bit of a scowl from Justin. He's acting like he's walking around with his fly open? Really? He's not about to admit that Stark pretty much hit the nail on the head. Turning to one of the wait staff, he passes off his empty wine glass in an effort to stall for time to try and regain a calm face. Turning back to Howard, he sticks both his hands in his pants pockets. "You might want to pass that along to your cousin," he retorts, "Except in his case it's a bit more literal." Howard chuckles and shakes his head. "No denying it. But when you're a superhero, you get away with things that mere men cannot." Although the tone is cheeky, there's something else just below the surface. He offers his hand to Justin. "It was good to meet you, Mister Hammer. I see some other Stark employees over there, and a few business partners. I should go say hello." It's more than a small struggle for Justin to keep at least a neutral face. Tony and his damned company get away with just about anything, just because of that damned suit of his. Hammer has to fight like hell just to keep his company stable and growing, while Stark skates by on publicity alone. He takes Howard's hand again and shakes curtly. "Mister Stark," is all he replies, his tone cold. He turns and starts to walk away before Howard has a chance to respond. So much for the art show opening being a relaxing event. Category:Log